bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mellow Wind
Mellow Wind(z ang. łagodny wiatr) — pegaz, ponysona użytkowniczki Edielle pracuje w fabryce pogody w Cloudsdale. Mieszka w małym miasteczku niedaleko Canterlotu. Zdrobniale dla rodziny i przyjaciół Milly. Ma urodziny 20 października. Powstawanie Autorka od dawna chciała mieć swoją ponysonę i nie miała większego problemu z zaprojektowaniem jej wyglądu, znaczka, czy rasy. Chociaż sama nie wiedziała czy lepiej żeby była jednorożcem czy pegazem, ponieważ umiejętność czarowania jest bardzo przydatna, to jednak autorka od dziecka marzyła posiadaniu skrzydeł i lataniu, więc ponysona została pegazem. Od pierwotnego projektu jej wygląd nie zmienił się wiele. Na początku miała mieć imię Spring Belle, oczy koloru niebieskiego oraz grzywę przypominającą, tą Rainbow Dash, ale zakręconą na końcu w mały loczek. Reszta grzywy miała wyglądać podobnie do grzywy Rarity. Ogon był taki sam jak w ostatecznym projekcie. Klacz nie miała jednak ciemniejszego pasemka w grzywie i ogonie. Drugi koncept zmienił wygląd grzywy na czole, lecz przy szyi, wciąż był zakręcona. Ogon pozostał bez zmian, ale imię zmienione zostało na Spring Leaf. W trzecim pomyśle, autorka postanowiła upodobnić ponysonę jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Reszta grzywy zmieniła się w dwa długie pasma, po obu stronach ciała i do kolorystyki włosów został dodany ciemnożółty kosmyk Chociaż tak naprawdę nie mam we włosach żadnych żółtych pasemek, a imię przemieniło się na Mellow Wind. Wygląd Oczy Mają one umiarkowany odcień brązu i sześć rzęs. Mellow ich nie maluje, stawia na naturalność, choć jest skłonna pomalować oczy na jakąś wyjątkową okazję. Ma wadę wzroku: krótkowzroczność i czasem musi zakładać okulary, ale robi to rzadko bo nie lubi nosić okularów. Grzywa i ogon thumb|left|Mellow w kiteczceKlacz nie robi sobie jakichś wyszukanych fryzur i ze szczotką widuje się tylko czasami. Jej grzywa jest w kolorach brązowym, jasnożółtym i ciemnożółtym i układa się w prostą grzywkę, sięgającą do oczu oraz dwa długie pasma po dwóch stronach ciała. Zwykle nosi ją rozpuszczoną, ale często wiąże włosy w kucyka XD kitkę, najczęściej do pracy lub z innej okazji. Czasami robi sobie również dwie kitki po obu stronach głowy, przez co wgląda trochę dziecinnie lub kitkę związaną z boku. Ogon klaczy jest przeciętnej długości, lekko skręcony na końcu, o kolorach takich samych jak grzywa. Sylwetka i sierść Sierść Mellow ma kolor kremowy. Sylwetką ani wzrostem nie wyróżnia się od innych kucyków. Jest dość szczupła. Ma silne nogi i bardzo lubiła kiedyś bieganie. Obecnie nie może biegać, skakać ani nadużywać tylnych nóg, ponieważ ma chore kolana w obydwóch tylnych kończynach. W wyniku tego zbytnia aktywność fizyczna sprawia klaczy duży ból i niewygodę. Skrzydła Skrzydła pegazicy nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym. Ich siła jest średnia, co wystarcza jej do spokojnego latania. Stroje Mellow jeśli już się w coś ubiera, chce by było to skromne i wygodne. Mimo pełnej szafy ubiera się najczęściej w klika ulubionych rzeczy. Lubi nosić kozaki, swetry, średniej długości spódniczki i sukienki które nie odkrywają za wiele. Nie za bardzo lubi się stroić. Historia Narodziny Urodziła się jak wiele pegazów w Cloudsdale. Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Klacz miała dobre dzieciństwo. Mogła cieszyć się bardzo dobrym kontaktem z najbliższą rodziną. Posiadała wszystko czego małej klaczce trzeba: dobre jedzenie, zabawki itp. Później jednak gdy pegazica miała już około 3 lat zaczęły się dość ostre spory i kłótnie rodzinne, spowodowane udziałem osób trzecich. Na szczęście nie bardzo wpłynęło to na jej rozwój. Początek szkoły, od zerówki do 1 klasy Słodki i niewinny czas się skończył. Mellow musiała zmierzyć się z największym do tej pory szokiem czyli pójściem do zerówkiDość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Gdy jej mama Soft Lily prowadziła ją pod klasę i chciała zostawić z nowymi kolegami i koleżankami, klaczka nie dała sobie z tym rady i była tak roztrzęsiona, że starsza klacz musiała z nią zostać i czekała na korytarzu. Trochę to pomogło i źrebak zaczął się uspokajać. Jednak wciąż się to powtarzało, aż w końcu rodzice musieli zabrać małą Mellow do specjalisty. Ten stwierdził, że klaczka powinna uczyć się w domu i rozpocząć naukę w szkole, dopiero w pierwszej klasie. To rozwiązanie przyniosło dobre rezultaty i pegazica zaczęła normalnie się uczyć. Była dość dobrą uczennicą, ale wyróżniała się dużą dojrzałością jak na swój wiek. W tym okresie poznała swoją pierwszą bliską koleżankę, pegazicę Orange Sky. Zdobycie znaczka thumb|right < w przygotowaniu> Podstawówka od klasy 4 do 6 Do tej pory klasy były podzielone na a i b. W czwartej postanowiono je połączyć w jedną. Mellow spotkała wtedy sporo nowych kucyków, które do tej pory mijała tylko na korytarzu. Wśród nich była pewna klacz jednorożca Flicker Rose. Czasami rozmawiała ona z Mellow i Sky ale miała inną przyjaciółkę, której kremowa pegazica nie lubiła. Po pewnych czasie Rose zaczęła bardziej przybliżać się do dwójki klaczy. Wspólnie stworzyły trio, które zawsze mogło na siebie liczyć. Dzięki swoim bliskim przyjaciółkom stała się śmielsza i wszystkie trzy miały dobre wyniki w nauce. Często razem się spotykały, wygłupiały i rozmawiały na różne tematy. Niestety pod koniec podstawówki Flicker Rose musiała się przeprowadzić do innego miasta. Wiązało się to z opuszczeniem przyjaciółek i starej szkoły, przez co cała trójka klaczy była smutna, ale później wciąż utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. Gimnazjum To były zdecydowanie najbardziej zwariowane lata w życiu klaczy. Najbardziej denerwowała ją trójka ogierów, która dokuczała jej oraz Orange Sky. Pegazice próbowały ich ignorować, lecz to nic nie dawało. Później chciały same im podokuczać albo śmiać się razem z nimi, ale również to nic nie dało. Szukały też pomocy u ich wychowawczyni, lecz ona nie mogła wiele zrobić, więc zwyczajnie musiały to przecierpieć. Oczywiście, oprócz tego zdarzało się mnóstwo drobnych, zabawnych sytuacji na lekcjach. Klacze uczyły dobrze i tak mijał im powoli czas. Pierwsze zauroczenie Przez pewien czas w drugiej klasie gimnazjum Mellow i Sky zaczęły zwracać uwagę na dwójkę ogierów ze starszej klasy. Jeden z nich mieszkał nawet bardzo blisko Milly. Często na przerwach wychodziły na podwórko żeby być w ich pobliżu Facepalm. Później zdały sobie sprawę, że są w nich zauroczone. Co zabawne klacze były przyjaciółkami i zakochały się w ogierach, również będących przyjaciółmi. Zauroczenie to trwało przejścia przez Mellow i Sky do następnej klasy, przez co obiekty ich westchnień skończyły szkołę. Rozłąka Koniec gimnazjum oznaczał dla pegazicy rozłąkę z niezwykle bliską jej przyjaciółką. Mellow i Orange Sky miały inne plany na przyszłość więc musiały wybrać inne szkoły. Przyrzekły sobie, że będą się wciąż widywać i kontaktować się ze sobą. Szkoła średnia Klacz rozpoczęła naukę w nowej szkole samotnie. Bardzo brakowało jej Flicker Rose i Orange Sky. Na szczęście spotykały się dość często. Uczyła się średnio w liceumTak na serio jestem w technikum. Nie mogła odnaleźć się w nowej klasie, nikt z rówieśników nie wydawał się jej dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela. Z czasem zaczęła coraz bardziej tracić kontakt z przyjaciółkami. Serce Mellow nie raz kruszyło się z samotności i tęsknoty. Co najgorsze Flicker i Sky trwale się pokłóciły, a Mellow wielokrotnie chciała je pogodzić, lecz bezskutecznie. Obie wciąż przyjaźniły się z kremową pegazicą, ale ze sobą nawzajem już nie. Ich spotkania ograniczyły się do kilku na miesiąc i tak było przez cały okres nauki w liceum. Na szczęście na każdym ponownym spotkaniu nie mogły się rozstać, cały czas rozmawiały, śmiały się i chociaż raz na jakiś czas było jak za dawnych lat, za czym Milly tęskniła okropnie. Po jakimś czasie Mellow już w ogóle nie widywała się z przyjaciółkami i musiała uznać, że ich przyjaźń przepadła, choć wciąż bardzo jej tego brakuje. Do tego dochodziły również poważne problemy w szkole z powodu wielu nieobecności oraz słabych ocen. Klacz ledwo przechodziła z klasy do klasy, była zagrożona zostaniem dwa razy w tej samej klasie nie raz, lecz jakoś to zleciało. Dorosłość I tu zaczyna się najbardziej zmieniona historia Rozpoczęcie pracy Początek pracy w fabryce pogody w Cloudsdale nie był łatwy, klacz bardzo się tego bała. Na początku dostała łatwe zadanie - miała po prostu pomagać innym pracownikom i obserwować jak wygląda tu zwyczajny dzień. '''' Poznanie Susanny Susanna i Mellow poznały się się, gdy Mellow wychodziła ze sklepu obładowana zakupami. W pewnym momencie upuściła siatkę i wypadły z niej zakupione przez nią rzeczy. Akurat przechodziła obok biała pegazica, Susanna. Zaoferowała pomocne kopytko i pozbierała razem z Mellow jej zakupy. Jakoś tak wyszło, że zaczęły rozmawiać. Polubiły się nawzajem, mając kilka wspólnych tematów i wkrótce zostały przyjaciółkami. Charakter Mellow jest bardzo empatycznym kucykiem. Umie wczuwać się w uczucia innych kucyków i rozumie je. Ta cecha ujawnia się też przy rozmaitych filmach z wzruszającymi lub bardzo radosnymi scenami. Mimo fizycznej dojrzałości, w kucyku wciąż żyje małe dziecko. Bardzo często ogląda bajki i kreskówki przeznaczone dla młodszych kucyków. Ma w domu dużo zabawek ze źrebięcych lat. Uwielbia także słodycze. Pegazica potrafi się łatwo zdenerwować i bywa tak, że nie przechodzi jej szybko. Choć bywa bardzo uparta, zwykle lubi żartować i śmiać się z bliskimi. Dużymi wadami Mellow są jej lenistwo i nieśmiałość. Wstydzi się też tego, iż czasem nie jest szczera, ale stara się to w sobie zwalczać. Klacz należy do dosyć nieufnych i podejrzliwych kucyków. Jest za to skromna i zwykle nie potrzebuje wiele, by być zadowolona. Każdy kto zna Mellow trochę bliżej, wie jak gderliwa potrafi być i narzekać na wiele rzeczy. Ponadto klacz jest realistką, wprost kocha przebywać w domu i jest strasznym zmarzluchem, który trzęsie się nawet przy małym chłodzie i kocha siedzieć w cieple pod kocykiem. Umiejętności Latanie Jak na pegaza przystało, Milly potrafi latać. Dość długo uczyła się tej umiejętności, ale w końcu, z każdą próbą było lepiej. Może nie lata zadziwiająco szybko, ale to co potrafi jej wystarcza. Jest przeciętnym lotnikiem i bardzo lubi rozkoszować się lotem ,oraz przyglądać się roślinności z lotu ptaka. Zdolności językowe Mellow lubi uczyć się różnych języków i przychodzi jej to z łatwością, ale jest tak tylko z tymi językami które polubi. Bardzo interesuje ją język angielski, ojczysty oczywiście oraz kilka południowych: włoski, hiszpański itp. Najczęściej woli uczyć słówek niż gramatyki. Rysowanie Gdy rysuje coś co dobrze zna i lubi, wtedy radzi sobie nieźle. Jednak w innych przypadkach najchętniej wyrzuciłaby kartkę do śmieci. Od dziecka dobrze wychodzi jej przerysowywanie z innego obrazka. Jednak rysunki które rysowała z pamięci nie były perfekcyjne. Pisanie Pegazica umie i lubi pisać różne krótkie opowieści i historie. Jej styl pisania potrafi być ciekawy i wciągający. Niestety, czasem zdarza się, że chciałaby coś napisać jednak nie może wymyślić nic dobrego. Innym razem jest tak, że po prostu nie może przestać pisać.Co kończy się zdziwieniem z powodu zmiany dnia na noc. Dotrzymywanie tajemnic Mellow można powierzyć niemal każdy sekret bo Ci co ją znają, wiedzą, że nikomu go nie wyjawi, chyba że właściciel tajemnicy na to zezwoli. Anty umiejętności Sport Klacz nienawidzi i nie potrafi wykazać w żadnej dziedzinie sportu oprócz biegania i badmintona. W latach szkolnych bardzo cieszyła się nie musząc ćwiczyć na wf-ie, bo zawsze gdy starała się grać jak najlepiej ,to tylko robiła z siebie pośmiewisko. Śpiew Mellow jest bardzo muzykalna i ciężko jej wytrzymać jeden dzień bez słuchania muzyki lub podśpiewywania sobie. Problemem jest tylko to, że nie najlepiej jej to wychodzi. Czasami potrafi zaśpiewać naprawdę ładnie, ale i tak wie, że to nie jest jej talent. Nauki ścisłe Milly nienawidzi matematyki i nie jest w niej zbyt dobra. W miarę radziła sobie w szkole z fizyką, lecz bardzo wielu rzeczy nie rozumiała. Wyjątkami w tej dziedzinie są geografia i chemia, które pegazica naprawdę lubi i jest w nich niezła. Imprezowanie i zabawa w towarzystwie Mellow nienawidzi wszelkich imprez czy spędów towarzyskich. Nie znaczy to, że nie umie się bawić. Lubi to, ale tylko w dobrze znanej, malutkiej grupce. Nie potrafi tańczyć, jest nieśmiała i nieufna, więc takie spędzanie czasu nie jest dla niej. Gdy musiała przyjść na zakończenie gimnazjum, starała trzymać się z boku i siedziała przy stole z jedzeniem oraz piciem. Jednak jakiś czas później jedna koleżanka z klasy, za którą nie przepadała, wciągnęła ją na parkiet. Mellow zawstydzona udawała, że tańczy i się bawi, choć bardzo chciała wrócić do stołu i mieć spokój. Dodatkowo przyszedł tam też ogier który jej się trochę podobał, więc pegazica zrezygnowała i poszła razem z Orange Sky oraz innymi kucykami się przejść, a potem i tak rozeszli się do domów. Rzeczy lubiane i te nielubiane Lubi :-Dzieci :-Zwierzęta :-Kolor żółty i fioletowy :-Pop i rock :-Spać :-Słuchać muzyki no i śpiewać :-Latać :-Noc Nie lubi :-Naśmiewania się z niej :-Powtarzać się gdy z kimś rozmawia :-Disco polo :-Wcześnie wstawać :-Pająków Fobie i lęki Arachnofobia Klacz boi i wręcz brzydzi się pająków. Ten lęk rósł wraz z wiekiem. Gdy była młodą klaczką te insekty po prostu budziły w niej obrzydzenie i bała się tylko trochę. Obecnie boi się ich prawie panicznie. Akrofobia Co ciekawe, mimo iż Mellow jest pegazem, nie przepada za zbyt dużą wysokością. Oczywiście jest w stanie wzlecieć naprawdę bardzo wysoko, ale po pewnym czasie, czuje się niekomfortowo i wraca na niższe pułapy. Relacje Z rodziną Mama Mellow i jej mama często mają ze sobą na pieńku i się kłócą, co spowodowane jest odmiennymi zdaniami i lekko buntowniczą naturą kremowej pegazicy. Jednak gdy się nie kłócą potrafią współpracować i żartować bez przerwy. Tata Mellow bardzo szanuje swojego tatę, który pracuje bardzo ciężko dla swojej rodziny. Jest w nim jednak coś co czasami denerwuje pegazicę, jednak ona sama nie wie jak to nazwać. Zwykle jednak lubią spędzać razem czas, oglądać filmy i ogólnie rozmawiać. Młodszy brat Brat Mellow nie jest do końca zdrowy i zachowuje się inaczej. Przez to nie szanuje rzeczy ani przestrzeni starszej siostry i to bardzo ją denerwuje. Często krzyczy na niego z bezsilności, chociaż wie, że to tylko pogarsza sprawę. Mimo choroby Wild Spirit nieświadomie podziwia siostrę a ta stara się pokazywać mu jak należy się zachowywać i robić wiele rzeczy. Przyjaciele i znajomi Orange Sky Orange zawsze była uważana przez Mellow, jako najbliższa przyjaciółka. Były ze sobą tak blisko jak siostry. Przez okres nauki podstawówce i gimnazjum, były nierozłączne. Kochały spędzać ze sobą czas: chodząc na łąki, które były niedaleko ich szkoły ale też domu Mellow, wchodzić na drzewa, by zjeść pyszne czereśnie, które też rosły przy miejscu zamieszkania kremowej pegazicy, rozmawiać, żartować i można by jeszcze wiele wymieniać. Ich charaktery były dość podobne. Jednak w okresie szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej dużo się zmieniło. Orange zaczęła chodzić do szkoły oddalonej od przyjaciółek, ale wciąż była to ta sama okolica. Oddaliły się od siebie, co najbardziej odczuwała Mellow. Pewnego razu Sky bardzo pokłóciła się z Flicker Rose. Milly próbowała porozmawiać z przyjaciółkami, jednak nic to nie dało. Mellow zastanawia się, czy Orange aż tak bardzo się zmieniła i zepsuła, przez nowe towarzystwo i otoczenie. Flicker Rose Druga najbliższa przyjaciółka kremowej pegazicy. Poznały się w 4 klasie szkoły podstawowej. Razem Orange Sky, Flicker Rose i Mellow Wind, tworzyły nierozłączne trio. Sky i Milly często lubiły trochę podokuczać dokuczać Rose, ale ta nie gniewała się na nie zbyt długo. Jednak tak jak w przypadku, Orange oddaliły się od siebie. Flicker pocieszała Mellow, która była i wciąż jest załamana, z powodu pokłóconych przyjaciółek, które są dla niej jednymi z najbliższych kucyków na świecie. Zwierzak Mellow Wind ma młodą kotkę o imieniu Suzy. Uwielbia się z nią bawić i bardzo ją kocha. Często nazywa ją zdrobniale. Oprócz niej mieszka ją z nią także kocurek w tym samym wieku co kotka i 12-letnia suczka, ale to Suzy najbardziej przywiązała się do pegazicy, więc oficjalnie jest jej zwierzakiem. Ciekawostki * Jest uzależniona od herbaty i nie znosi smaku ani nawet zapachu kawy. * Uwielbia sos tatarski i dodaje go do wielu dań. * Oprócz lęku odczuwanego do pająków, bardzo boi się też os i trochę pszczół. Jednak mimo małego niepokoju przed pszczołami, lubi i szanuje te owady za ich pożyteczność. * Mimo, że jest pegazem, czasem atakuje ją lęk wysokości i schodzi wtedy na ziemię. * Jest dosyć zakompleksiona. * Źle wymawia literę "R". * Posiada średnią, brązową torbę, którą zawsze zbiera ze sobą gdziekolwiek idzie. Ma w niej wiele przydatnych rzeczy. Equestria Girls Wygląd thumb|right|Mellow w Equestria GirlsMellow w wersji Equestria Girls jest wysoką, szczupła dziewczyną. Ma długie włosy w kolorze brązowym, jasnożółtym i ciemnożółtym. Fryzura nie jest skomplikowana. Mellow ma prostą grzywkę sięgającą mniej więcej do oczu, a reszta włosów jest rozpuszczona. Mellow bardzo lubi zaczesywać ich część do przodu. Jej oczy są brązowe. Skóra dziewczyny ma kolor kremowy. Ubiera się w szary sweterek długi do bioder i różowe spodnie do kolan z trzema guziczkami. Często nosi też brązowe kozaki. Historia Historia ludzkiej Mellow nie różni się szczególnie od tej z świata kucyków. Z tą różnicą, iż dziewczyna ciągle uczy się w Liceum Canterlot i nie pracuje jeszcze jako nauczycielka. Galeria Cytaty i powiedzonka Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki